Blink Of an Eye
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: Shawn never really understood that life could change in a blink of an eye. This time it did, in more ways than one, forcing him to grow up. Well at least grow up in a very Shawn Spencer way. -After Santabarbratown-
1. Chapter 1

-Shawn never really understood that life could change in a blink of an eye. This time it did, in more ways than one, forcing him to grow up, well at least grow up in a Shawn Spencer kind of way -

Chapter One:

A deep breath passed through the man in his mid-thirties, however this gesture was not out of frustration or anger but it was out of content-ness. Shawn Spencer was a man who spent the majority of his life staying as far away from maturity as humanly possible. But as he laid there in his childhood bed holding onto the woman who stole his heart he felt that he finally learned a little secret about himself: he is a big kid. But he is the kid who would slide of the highest slide on the playground if one of his toys fell off the jungle gym. His girl, his father, Gus, the Chief and even Lassie were his most beloved toys at this time in his life and he would risk peeing his pants out of fear is they were ever hurt.

He laid there staring up at the ceiling where his star wars posters were adorned, just staring. It was nearing seven in the morning and he found himself worrying. This was scaring him, never had he really worried about anything. Every decision that he had ever made in his life was made on a whim but now he had reached a point in his life where worrying was a the forefront of every decision. His father, Henry Spencer was currently resting in his bed a few doors down, recuperating from a gun shot wound to the chest. Surprisingly he had survived this tragedy, after many different surgeries and many weeks in the ICU. Shawn, accompanied by Jules and Gus when their work was complete, stayed by Henry's side throughout his trying time in the hospital. Shawn could still remember, just like it was yesterday, rushing into The Blueberry with Gus driving as fast as they could to Henry's partner's house; Shawn wished that he had thought to go there sooner, if he did maybe his father would have never been hurt. Shawn tried his hardest not to make eye contact with his father, whenever he did he felt the tears begin to well up in his eyes; Shawn didn't even want Juliet to see the tears that his body was begging to be let free.

Ten hours ago Shawn and Jules took Henry home, surrounded him with blankets, pillows, bottles of water, crackers and set the TV to the fishing channel. While Shawn gave his father his medication which Henry sternly refused but then succumb to ten minutes later, Juliet took a walk down to Shawn's room. She loved it in there. Everything seemed like it had been untouched in twenty years, but the room still represented the Shawn she knew so well today. She had been in that room many times but she still loved to walk around the room, looking at every picture and every poster that were strewn about the walls; she smiled every time there was a goofy picture of him and Gus and each stage of their lives. After her usual turn about the room, Juliet sat down on Shawn's twin bed and collapsed onto her back looking up at the ceiling. She rolled her eyes when her eyes were met with the sight of Shawn's Princess Leia poster on the ceiling above his bed. After Shawn was confident that his father was okay, and ready for bed he wandered down to his room where he knew his girlfriend was. He smiled and leaned up against the doorframe when he saw her curled up in his bed; man how many times had he fantasized about having a beautiful girl in his bed. God he loved her, he finally reached the point in his life where he was comfortable admitting, only to himself though, that he loved someone other than Gus.

"Are you trying to kill me Jules," Shawn joked. She looked up and smiled, even if she was terribly sad and depressed he was able to turn her frown upside down.

"Your Dad all settled?"

His demeanor changed slightly sad, "Yeah, he has enough fishing shows to last him a lifetime," he paused and then looked down at his feet before shyly responding with, "I was thinking that it would be best for me to stay the night here with my dad just encase he needs something," he paused again, "I can, I can take you to your apartment right quick," and then looked up slightly to see what her response was going to be.

She shook her head, "No Shawn. I'm going to stay right here with you to help with your dad. The Chief gave me a couple days off to help you, Gus and Lassiter can hold down the fort for us while we're gone."

"We are going to leave the city of Santa Barbra in Lassie and Gus' hands," he said making a sour face sarcastically, "Only if you are sure."

Juliet rose from her spot on Shawn's bed and walked over to her boyfriend. She laced her fingers with his and scooted in close, touching almost all of her body with his, "I am two hundred percent sure," and then leaned completely in to connect her lips with his.

Shawn was able to fall asleep, holding onto Juliet but soon found himself awake staring up at the ceiling. Occasionally Juliet would make an audible sigh or squeak or moan in her sleep and Shawn would turn his head to look down at his girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He most definitely wasn't going to let her out of his sight now that his father was almost killed, he would follow her into the bathroom if she'd let him. He even had a hard time letting Gus out of his sight. Juliet snuggled even further into Shawn's side, sensing that he was awake. Shawn pulled her into his arms even more and soon his eyes succumb to sleep again, hoping this time was going to stay asleep.

Twenty minutes later Juliet found herself rushing to the bathroom farthest from her boyfriends room kneeled before the porcelain toilet, regretting the choice of tater tots for dinner the night before. After wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see her boyfriend's father standing in the door way leaning up against the door, wrapped in a blanket, "How long have you known," were the first words out of his mouth.

Thanks for reading! Shoot me any suggestions and reviews.


	2. I'll Stand by You

Chapter Two-

His body was flowing with every kind of pain medication know to man, this was how he was able to stand and maneuver his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall when he was awoken by his son's girlfriend getting sick at seven-thirty in the morning and he knew why.

Juliet closed her eyes and reached up to place her palm on her forehead, "How long have you known," she shot back. Henry rolled his eyes; he wasn't stupid, he was the one who taught his son his great observational skills. Juliet connected her tear-filled eyes with her boyfriend's father. Henry saw the desperation and look of fear radiating from her blue eyes, it broke his heart; again. If his body would have allowed it, he would have been sitting on the floor with her but he knew that he wasn't really the one she wanted to talk with.

"I may have been on my death bed but I could still tell when someone was trying to hide something, I was a detective for many years," he responded with a half smile.

"While Shawn was asleep one afternoon in your hospital room, while you were still in your second surgery I rushed up to obstetrics for an appointment," she admitted, turning her gaze to the ground. Henry thought back to the day she was referring, "That was almost two weeks ago, you still haven't told Shawn?"

Juliet rose from her seat on the cold floor, flushed away her evidence and stood face to face with the man who created the wonderful man who was the reason why she was in such a circumstance.

"I'm going to tell him, I promise I will," she paused, "eventually," she saw Henry's face drop in frustration, "He's just so busy. He's worried about making sure you are recovering. We only just spoke about starting to live together right before your," paused, "accident. I just need some time to think about it myself before I tell him, you know how he takes shocking news."

Henry shook his head, He knew exactly what she was talking about, never ever did his son take life changing new well, he wasn't exactly sure how Juliet was going to break the news that Shawn was no long going to be responsible just for himself.

He reached out a hand and lightly placed it on Juliet's abdomen giving her a loving, caring, supportive look, "Everything is going to be okay, just pray that he or she wont be anything like my son," he teased. She smiled and rolled her eyes before pulling him in for a hug, "You're the best," she whispered. Juliet helped Henry get back in his bed, tucking him in, refilling his water and snacks. Before returning to Shawn's room she took a quick deep breath, brushed her teeth and wiped away the sad expression on her face.

She stood in the doorway much like Shawn did when they first arrived in the room the night before. She silently giggled when she saw him sprawled out on his stomach, mouth wide open; he always was a heavy sleeper. She lightly put her hand to her stomach and then walked to the bed, trying to be a quiet as possible. She smiled brightly as she climbed onto the bed and laid down onto his back lightly as to try not to hurt him. She ran her fingers through his hair and placed a few peppered kisses on the back of his neck. He started to rise from his slumber, he smiled through groggy eyes as he swiftly turned them both around so they were chest to chest.

"Good morning Beautiful," he said before placing his lips onto hers. Juliet loved these morning kisses, they were so much more passionate and toe curling, "Good morning indeed," she responded when they detached their lips but not their limbs about a minute later.

"How'd you sleep," she asked.

Shawn shrugged his shoulders, "Ehh, it was okay. Every time I closed my eyes I kept thinking about all the things the doctor said about how to take care of my dad. I kept feeling like I was forgetting about something," he said averting his gaze from hers. Juliet used her find to turn his gaze back to hers, "Everything is going to be fine, your dad is fine. You need to stop worrying about it you are going to drive yourself crazy," then places a quick gentle kiss on his cheek.

Shawn couldn't understand why he of all people had turned a whole 180 when it came to his maturity level, he knew that he was ridiculous at times and he wondered why he didn't change his attitude many years previous. Oh yeah, it was because this worrying feeling was horrible, something he wished that could go away. He looked back at Juliet and his brain and heart calmed, she always had this way to make him feel like everything was A-Okay, all he needed to make sure he started to act like himself again was to be in the arms of his number one girl. Juliet leaned in for another kiss, noticing that little pleaded look radiating from him blue eyes.

Juliet too felt as though all her problems melted away when she was wrapped in Shawn's arms. As she let him explore her mouth and her backside her mind when completely blank, nothing could ruin her moment of complete and utter love. They both smiled into the kiss when Shawn ran his fingers down Juliet's sides, it was one of the only places that she was ticklish and Shawn loved to exploit that whenever he could. They came up for air soon after, both just staring into each other's eyes. Shawn couldn't help but slowly let his hand crawl up the underneath of Juliet's night shirt, something about holding her in his arms elicited…inappropriate thoughts. Juliet could feel Shawn's excitement, I guess you could say, rising. It was nearing a month since they last…indulged each other and my God were they feeling the weight of that but Juliet felt the situation was weird, they were in is father's house, where his father was about fifteen feet away; talk about awkward.

"Babe, not right now, your dad is right down the hall," his face turned pouty, "I promise when we get back to my apartment. Okay," she said using as much self control as she could muster up. His face turned faux-sad, "I guess so," letting his lower lip slip out. He let her slowly roll off his chest and get comfortable before he curled up into her back. She smiled when he snuggled up with her and then her smile disappeared when his hand crossed over to put his hand on her stomach. He didn't know what this action meant but to Jules it meant a lot. The worry in her mind disappeared when she felt Shawn's soft, warm breath in her ear signaling he was back asleep. She began to relax. She could deal with their little problem later, right now she needed to cuddle with the man she loved.

Thanks for your reviews on Chapter One I really enjoy what you guys have to say! Anything you want to share with me about this chapter or even Shules/Jaggie would make my day. Thanks again for reading!


	3. Everyone But

Chapter Three- Everyone But

Two days had past since Juliet's run in with Henry and after many arguments, Shawn convinced Juliet that she should go back to work; Lassiter was starting to drown in the extra case load he had taken on while his partner was helping her boyfriend take care of his father. Her cases were keeping her mind busy, she rarely found herself thinking about the little mixture of her and Santa Barbra Police Department's Lead Psychic Detective. The memory only resurfaced when she was sitting in the bathroom in the police department bathroom after her tenth bathroom break that day. After washing her hands and making sure her shirt wasn't tucked into her pants she began walking out of the bathroom but she was stopped by a serious faced Carlton Lassiter standing just outside the bathroom door holding onto his fourth cup of coffee. Juliet stopped and gave him a questioning look, "Can I help you," she asked. Lassiter just kept looking at her, taking sips out of his "world's best detective" coffee mug. Jules raised her eyebrows at him before slowly walking away to her desk. However she was stopped before she would get there, this time by the chief. Jules followed her into her office and sat down when she was instructed to do so. Juliet's eyes furrowed when she watched the chief close the blinds to all of the windows, "Is something wrong," Juliet questioned. Karen smiled then shook her head, "No, Not at all," she responded walking over to her desk and opened up one of her bottom desk drawers, "I actually wanted to give you something," then handed Jules a rather thick book, "Its been almost seven years but I remember this book helping me out a lot," Juliet looked down and read the title, "what to expect when you're expecting." Her face dropped, how did the chief know, it was her first day back. Karen saw Juliet searching for questions in her head, "I noticed the millions of bathroom trips and I saw you eating those revolting nacho cheese corn nuts. I put two and two together. But if you aren't pregnant I apologize profusely."

Juliet rolled her eyes in disbelief, she was going to have to figure out how to be more stealth like. She looked down at the book again and smiled slightly, it was a very nice gesture on behalf of the chief to give her such a nice gift, "Thank you," she meekly responded running her fingers over the cover.

"No problem," she paused then a giant smile grew on Karen's face, "So how far along are you? Do you have any names yet? Which vitamins did you choose? How did Shawn take the news," she rambled off.

Juliet felt as though her head as spinning with all the questions the chief was rattling on. Jules cleared her throat then answered, "Un, about twelve weeks, no I haven't really though about

it, I haven't chosen any yet, and uh Shawn um well," she looked down at her fiddling fingers, "He doesn't exactly know yet," then looked up at her boss through her bangs. Karen's smile dropped, "you haven't told him? don't you think you should? I know Shawn can be a bit," she searched for the word but Juliet beat her to it, "Juvenile," she said.

"Yes Juvenile but I think he should be given the chance to prove us wrong," Karen said sitting down in the open chair next to Juliet, "Whether he believes it or not, this is not the end of the world, its actually the opposite."

Juliet gave a slight smile, "You didn't happen to tell Lassiter did you," she said referring to her partner's odd behavior not five minutes before.

Karen shook her head but she wasn't as shocked by Juliet's question as she thought her boss would be, "But he is suspicious, he can tell that something's up, he asked me if I knew anything bit I just told him to ignore it, that everything's fine but you know Carlton, he'll investigate until he had the answer. I suggest you hurry and tell Shawn so you can tell Lassiter and everyone else for that matter," the chief suggested. Juliet nodded her head and then looked back down at the book, "Is it okay if I leave this with you until I tell Shawn, so all hell doesn't break loose."

Karen chuckled, "yeah no problem," and took the book back in her hands, "now, get back to work, crime won't solve itself."

Juliet smiled and then went back to her desk where Lassiter was sitting at his desk still giving his partner the same questioning look he have her only a few minutes before, "I'm going to figure out what your hiding," he said.

Juliet rolled her eyes, "whatever."

At the end of the day Jules drove to the Psych office hoping Shawn would be there getting whatever work done that he normally does in that man cave. She noticed the Blueberry when she walked up to the front door. When she navigated her way into the office she saw Gus sitting at his desk behind his computer, "Oh hey Juliet. Shawn left about ten minutes ago to go refill Mr. Spencer's meds."

"Oh that's okay I'll sit here for a moment and visit with you, if that's okay," she said sitting down at Shawn's desk. Gus smiled and then got up from his seat and walked over to the microwave, "Yeah, it's been a while since we've caught up with each other. I was just heating up some garlic pesto chicken raviolis if you want," he was interrupted by Juliet rushing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Gus put down his food container and rushed after her. He leaned in to listen through the bathroom door. Gus went back into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. When he walked back to the bathroom she had finished throwing up and was wiping her face down with a damp washcloth, opening the bathroom door. Gus handed her the glass and have her a questioning look, "Are you okay?'

She nodded her head as she took a long swig of the water, "I'm fine, I think I just have a bug or something."

"Okay, well why don't you come sit down," Gus said guiding her back to Shawn's desk chair. Gus slowly walked away and back into his own chair and watched Juliet pat down her forehead with her damp cloth. She didn't know how long she was going to be able to take this random puke fest.

"Besides getting sick how are you," Gus asked when the color returned to her face.

She shrugged, "I'm okay, Shawn forced me to go back to work and when I walked in I saw a stack the size of a skyscraper of case files on my desk, gahh why can't people stop being criminals!"

Gus smiled, "Well for one you would be out of a job."

Juliet smiled at his words, then a huge feeling came over her, a feeling of craving of pickles, pickles and cheese spray. She got up from her seat and walked over to the guys' fridge knowing they probably had the weird combination she was looking for. Gus watched as she pulled out the jar of dill halves as well as the can of cheese wiz. He couldn't believe his eyes, he just saw her rush to the bathroom to puke her guts out and now she was about to eat pickles and fake cheese. She sat down and began to eat her snack, spraying cheese atop her pickle, "Damn girl," Gus said with a look of disgust sprawled all over his face. God, he thought, she was being super weird, throwing up and now eating disgusting combinations of food; he perked up, he knew what was going on, "Oh my God. You're pregnant."

Juliet put down her snacks and sunk down into the seat and sighed, "yes, but you can't tell Shawn I have to tell him okay.:

Gus didn't know what to think, his head was spinning, "You should probably tell him soon if your going to keep puking randomly and eating stuff like that," he pointed at her snack, "here I have something that might help," he got up and walked over to his sample case and searched around for the pack of pills he was looking for.

"Here these will help with the morning sickness," he said handing them to her, "Don't worry they're totally safe."

She gave him a sweet smile, stood up and pulled him in for a bear hug, "Thanks Gus you're the best ," then pulled away, "I guess I should go track down Shawn."

Gus nodded his head and watched her gather her belongings and walk out the door. He collapsed in his seat and said out loud, "Oh my God, what the hell did he do."

Thanks for reading everyone! Shoot me some suggestions if you have any!


	4. Not About Me

Blink of an Eye: Chapter Four- Not Just About Me

Another week passed by, yes a week. Every time Juliet planned to tell Shawn about him impending fatherhood she would clam up or Shawn would make her forget if you know what I mean. It was getting ridiculous, at this rate the baby would be born before she grew the nerves to tell him. Over the past week more and more people began to find out Juliet's news; about almost every officer in the police station caught wind however they all tried their best to keep mum, considering Lassiter and Shawn were out of the loop.

Everyone was starting to get back in the groove of things. In the morning Shawn and Gus would check on Mr. Spencer before going to the Psych office to work on the cases the Chief had given them. Shawn was finally starting to feel that everything was back in it's correct spot, he finally felt okay joking around and participating in his usual crazy shenanigans. However he did feel that something was tad bit off with Gus but he just thought that he was being the same ole Gus.

After stopping off for their favorite L-inner snack of Jerk Chicken the dynamic duo made their way to the police department. Meanwhile Juliet was working diligently on her first armed robbery case since being back to work while Lassiter had gone to a hearing for Marlowe. Her eyes were following along with computer screen when Buzz came up to her desk with his hands behind his back, wearing a giant smile. Juliet looked up at him and waited for him to say something, "I told my Franny about your new bundle of news and she knitted you these," he said pulling from behind his back a pair of small green booties and a green hat, "we thought it would be great for the baby since you don't know the gender yet," he stopped dead in his tracks. The whole police department grew completely silent. Juliet gave everyone a questioning look, "What," she heard from behind her. She closed her eyes as she turned to face the voice from behind, hoping that she didn't actually recognize the voice.

Once she opened her eyes she saw what she was fearing. There stood Gus and Shawn, Chinese food containers in their hands, now Juliet understood why everyone was so shocked.

"How long have you been standing there," she spoke.

He didn't respond, he just stood there staring off into space. Juliet too froze for a moment then got up and walked over to the conference room, she stood there waiting a moment before Shawn shook the shock from his mind and followed her, putting down his food on Juliet's desk. The second the door clicked close Shawn spoke up, "What the hell?"

Juliet didn't know what to say, she took a deep breath, bowed her head and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is it true," he asked.

She looked up at him slightly and then nodded her head. Shawn didn't know how to feel, actually he sort of did, he felt as though he was having a heart attack. He leaned against the table to keep himself steady, his life started to flash before his eyes; he had to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Why didn't you tell me, you told Buzz, why not me," his voice cracked, his eyes starting to fill with water.

"I didn't, they all figured it out," she answered.

Shawn perked up, "all? Who's all?"

"Um well the majority of the officers, the chief, your dad," she paused, "Gus."

His eyes grew wide and turned to shoot his best friend a death glare and Gus squirmed back into his own little hole.

"I wanted to tell you, I've tried for the past couple of weeks to tell you but it never seemed like the right time, this is huge news and I wanted to ease you into it. You've never been really good at handling life changing news."

Shawn felt like he had been punched in the stomach and throat at the same time, never before had de thought that this would ever happen to him. He never ever ran the scenario through his head before this moment, he's never even held a baby before. He ran his hands over his face before saying, "I, uh, I need to go for a walk," then without pause he turned and walked out of the conference room and out of the police station.

Juliet could no longer hold back the tears, she turned her back to the station full of people staring at her and let the tears fall. In that moment all she could see was her father. She realized in that moment why she was so hesitant to tell Shawn about the baby, it was because she feared Shawn would be the same type of father her dad was to her. This was a fear that haunted her for most of her life, she made it a point to find someone not like her father but she couldn't be sure, all of her past commitment issues began to flood back. If Shawn was going to be her father cloned she didn't know what to do; maybe she could transfer as to not face Shawn, she could raise their baby or, GULP, give him or her to a family who wants one so badly. Juliet sunk down into one of the chairs as she ran through every different scenario in her head.

Shawn on the other hand had a blank mind as he walked through the streets of Santa Barbra. He could've taken the Blueberry, he knew where Gus kept the spare key but the air seemed to calm him down more. This news was something he was not prepared for. He smacked himself for not seeing this coming, after all he was mister observant, lead psychic detective for the S.B.P.D. Oh my, it occurred to him five minutes into his walk, he was actually going to be someone's father; he and Jules created it. He stopped walking and rested his head in his hands. His head was starting to clear, he realized that he left his most beloved girl after she shared the news that not only changed his life but her as well; god he was such a horrible person. He began walking again and then stopped again a minute later and realized that he was walking subconsciously because he ended up at a baby store. He took a deep breath before walking inside.

The whole place was foreign to him, never before had he ever stepped foot in a place like that. He cleared his throat and shook the confused look off her face, then started at the beginning. He passed through bottles, pacifiers, bath supplies, diaper bags, strollers, cribs, bouncers and swings. He stopped when he saw books for babies and adults, his eyes ran over the selection and came across a how to for daddies. He picked it up and read the back, that was a most need book for him. He clutched it tightly in his hands and then moved onto the racks and racks of clothes. He searched through the racks, finding nothing that stood out for him; it was much harder to find anything that wasn't strictly girl or boy. His luck changed when he found the rack full of iconic film, TV and music references; his favorite section. It was as if all the store lights shone on one onesie, like a beacon of light. A onesie with Tears for Fears on it, he felt like this was the ultimate sign, he was meant to be a dad. Hr grabbed it in every size they had. Then rushed to the checkout; he need to get to Juliet as soon as possible.

*So sorry guys for the break in my story, I finally have gotten done with my school semester. Finals were being a pain in my butt. But now I am back!*

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	5. We Made It

Juliet finished her work as hastily as she could, assigning leads to be explored by some of the other officers. The predominately man driven department saw the sadness in her eyes even though there was no longer traces of tears on her person and they kept their distances. Had the situation been different they would have scoffed at the idea of her pushing her work onto others however many of them have wives or other special women in their life and they knew that maybe dismissing her would be unwise. She packed up early, left a note on Lassiter's desk giving some random excuse as to why she wouldn't be there when he got back and left for her apartment.

When she unlocked the front door to her place and looked around she was surprised that she was actually starting to forget what that place looked like. She had spent so much time in the past weeks at Shawn's childhood home that this place was so unfamiliar to her, so not home. She threw down her bag near the door and began mindlessly walking towards her bedroom. She couldn't remember how but soon she was dressed in baggy sweatpants and one of Shawn's night shirts; the only one she could find to wear, laying down in her bed, remote in her hand, Sex in the City on, and tears welling in her blue eyes.

Shawn drove as fast as he could, breaking many speed limits to go be with his girl. He knew that she wouldn't go back to their makeshift home, instead she would want to be in a place that less reminded her of him; her place. Once he was parked he clutched his bag of new goodies tightly in his hand and ran up the stairs. He quietly walked through his girlfriend's apartment. His heart broke when he saw the mother of his child curled up on her bed crying to one of her favorite shows, even he let a few tears break past the barrier and well up his eyes.

"Remind me again why you like this show," he said after watching her for a couple moments in the doorway. Juliet jumped, looking up at her, her whatever he was to her now. She didn't' say anything back, she didn't feel like continuing a joke when nothing around them was funny.

Shawn put down the bag on the floor by the door and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and reached for the remote to mute the TV, "Please talk to me," he begged. Juliet was exhausted, not just physically but mostly emotionally; she didn't really want to talk, she just wanted it all to be over. She wished that she could fall asleep and wake up with a complicated free life.

"Talking to you is easier said than done," she responded sitting up and looking down at her fingers fiddling with the edge of her shirt.

Shawn's heart broke, listening to her sad was worse than seeing her sad, he thought, "I am so sorry sweetheart," his voice cracked as he pulled her hand into his, "I shouldn't have reacted like that."

Juliet heaved a heavy sigh, "I should've told you," She paused, "I was just so scared."

Shawn's heart broke again into a hundred more pieces, "Baby there is no reason to be scared. I was just shocked, I have never had this happen to me before," he finished with a slight smirk.

Juliet couldn't help but release a small breathy chuckle, "I just don't know how this could've happened," she shrugged.

"Well Jules when a beautiful woman finds an incredibly gorgeous man they," then showcased his incredibly confusing hand gesture. Juliet rolled her eyes and smacked him with one of the pillows besides her, with a giant smile on her face.

Juliet was taken away from her problems for a second but she soon came back down to earth, turning her smile back into a frown. She looked up at Shawn through her bangs, "Are you okay? I mean what do you think about…about," she paused, "me being pregnant," that was the first time she actually had said it out loud, it made it more real.

"Truthfully?," usually a hard task for him, "I am scared shitless," Juliet frowned even more, "but I love you and I'm not sure how but I love it as well," he said leaning in to place a hand on his girl's stomach, "I think I will always be scared and nervous but that won't stop me."

This time the tears were not of sadness. Shawn stood up and walked over to the bag of the baby's new clothes. He pulled out the newborn size and showed Juliet, "We made something amazing and now he or she will be wearing something amazing. I got them in every size they had," he said with a wide smile plopping the bag full of onesies on the bed. Juliet was so proud of him. Never once had she ever seen this man be an actual grown up, he wasn't her father and that was the happiest moment of her life.

She looked into his eyes as he admired the baby clothes with his favorite band on it and saw how happy he was, life was going to be alright. She sat up on her knees, took the bag and clothes out of his hands and tossed them off the bed. She wrapped her arms around Shawn's neck pulling him in and whispered near his lips, "no more talking," and then connected her lips with his.

*tell me what you guys think. What would you like to come next? Thanks for reviewing!*


	6. Baby Steps

What if life gave you lemons but the only thing you could make with them was more lemons? Shawn was trying his hardest not to be himself, he would tell himself that this was just the progression into adulthood but when he thought about it the idea made him a little sick to his stomach. He had already took one baby step forward but this was too much. The idea was good in essence but not that it was truly happing the fear set in. His eyes were actually tearing up on the spot, as he stood there he could feel a hand rubbing his upper back in comfort, "It's okay man, it's just like your motorcycle but it just has two more wheels, four doors, and a covering that protects it's passengers from the elements, "Gus said.

It had been two months since Shawn learned of his impending fatherhood and he and Juliet had already found a place and moved in together but today they were doing something much scarier; buying a car. Currently Juliet was sitting in the front seat of a car listening to the salesman tell her all about the ins and outs. They had talked about this length before coming but talking about it and going it was two different things. He would still definitely do this for the woman he loved but it was still difficult.

"You are going to need a place to put the baby, you can't strap it to the back of your motorcycle," Gus continued.

"Not even a sidecar," Shawn questioned with a hopeful look.

Gus just rolled his eyes and walked over to Juliet. Shawn stomped his feet and exhasperated, "Man!"

Shawn dragged his feet as he walked over to his girl. He leaned up against the driver's side door and watched as Juliet's eyes began to sparkle with excitement. A smile rose from the corner of his mouth when she connected her gaze with his for a slight moment.

"Come here Shawn, come sit," Juliet chimed climbing out of the car. He shrugged his shoulders and then followed her instructions. He wanted nothing more than to hurry up this process and get out of the dealership, to him that place sucked out people's happiness at a slow agonizing pace. He looked over all the cars insides and then his attention was turned to Juliet when he felt her hand lightly caress his leg. Shawn's heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him. His eyes moved up into the rear view mirror and a smile crept up onto his face as he imagines a car seat back there. Then his illusion changed in his head, a little girl in a tutu and a baseball cap coloring in a coloring book. It switched again; the same little girl, a bit older, in a Santa hat singing along to carols, this time another car seat joined her.

He was about to shed a tear of happiness but was interrupted by a whisper, "Shawn are you okay," Juliet questioned.

He shook his thoughts away and then cleared his throat, "Oh, oh, yea, I'm fine," he turned his head quickly around the car again before continuing, "I like it," a deep breath, "Let's take it."

He knew that all he had to do was stop thinking, he never before would think things through why would he start now? All he had to do was go with his gut and that's why he just went with it and agreed to by the CRV with his girl.

Juliet chuckled when he saw Shawn's face drop, a few hours later as they sat at the salesman's office going through pages of paperwork. He looked like he was punched in the throat because he was so fearful. This was a process he's never been a part of before. After making fun of Shawn for a moment she leaned in closer and placed her hands on his knee, quickly placing a kiss on his cheek. His fear melted away. He smiled at her and then turned back to the final piece of paper he was about to sign.

… Ta Da! It was official, the salesman shook both Shawn and Juliet's hands and handed over their keys. Gus smiled from ear to ear and raised his phone to snap a picture of the happy couple, Shawn shot him an angry look, "What," Gus innocently questioned.

Shawn followed behind Juliet, with Gus at his side. Gus gave his friend a prideful pat on the back, "You did it man, I'm going to put this in your scrapbook," he teased showing him the picture he snapped.

Shawn rolled his eyes, "You're just jealous," then playfully slapped his arm.

"Whatever man, I have a girl and a kid, you don't know it yet but they grow up so fast," Gus replied.

"Dude you are not a father, Maximus is the fruit of another man's loins," Shawn teased about Rachael, his girlfriend and her son.

They reached the new car and Juliet was rummaging around with her purse, "All right I'll see you guys later," Gus said.

"Bye Gus," Juliet cheered then gave him a quick hug. They watched as he got into the Blueberry and drove away.

"So, Mr. Spencer, I have a surprise for you," she smiled, "Close your eyes."

He obeyed and waited for her. She grabbed something from the top of her purse and placed something in his hand and gave him a fast peck before telling him to open his eyes. Shawn slowly opened his eyes and blinked for a few moments before he saw what was in his hand: a license plate cover that said I'd rather be driving a motorcycle.

He thought his lips were going to fall off because he smiled so hard. He couldn't believe that he had landed himself such an amazing woman. Juliet smiled as well and then turned to grab the screwdriver she had laying next to her purse. She wiggled it in front of her as she spoke, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Shawn jumped up like a small child and skipped to the back of the car, super excited.

Juliet leaned up against the car watching her man act like a five year old. She loved that in one moment Shawn was a full grown man and the next he was a child trapped in a man's body, it made her have a life with only a few full moments. She had to admit that at times his childlike antics were problematic but I was just another part that made him the man she loved. As she stood there she rested her hands on her growing bump. She was about twenty-one weeks (little over five months) pregnant and she just finally stated to see her body grow. Her bump was small but she loved to touch and caress it; at times she couldn't believer that here was actually a collection of herself and Shawn brewing in there. She secretly wished that he baby was a boy so that he would be just like his father.

Shawn made sure his new present was secure and then he pulled Juliet into his arms and planted a long love filled kiss, placing one hand on her hip and the other on his baby.

"You are the best, babe," Shawn whispered against his girlfriend's lips. They gave each other another kiss before Shawn spoke, "We better get going, tomorrow's a big day, and we need to get some rest."

He helped his lady into the car before getting in himself. Shawn leaned over to Juliet's belly and said, "What are you little one? We'll find out tomorrow."

*What did you guys think? Tell me! Please Review. Thanks for reading*


End file.
